


Plucky Side-Kicks

by the_moonmoth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MST3k, Scooby-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucky Side-Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torrilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrilin/gifts).



> Written for torrilin’s prompt, which was Willow + Star Wars. Set in S2, post-Reptile Boy.

 

"I can't believe you've never watched Star Wars before," Xander said for the seventeenth time as the three of them settled back on Buffy's bed with a bowl of Doritos between them and a juice box apiece.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said noncommittally. "Sci fi, not really my thing. But after last week's Bollywood confusion-fest, I'm pretty much ready to try anything from the English speaking world."  
  
"You'll love it, I bet," Willow said. "Princess Leia is a total badass."  
  
"Get Willow with the fruity language."  
  
"You know, Han Solo was her first crush."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
They fell quiet for the introduction to scroll past, munching and happily engrossed.  
  
"Huh," Xander said musingly a little while later. "The Force is kinda like magic. You know, now that I know that magic is a thing."  
  
"Wouldn't that make these Jedi people wizards?" Buffy asked skeptically, watching as that Obi guy fooled the minions in the improbable armor into letting them pass. "They've got the robes down I guess, but most magic users I've met aren't even aware it's the twentieth century, let alone the..." she waved vaguely, "whatever this is supposed to be."  
  
"Well the aliens could totally be demons," Willow suggested as they watched Obi and Luke enter a bar full of faces only a mother could love. "Ooh, watch this bit," she said, squirming like an excited puppy."  
  
"Let me guess," Buffy said wryly as the admittedly very attractive space rogue was introduced. "That's Han Solo. Hm, not bad," she said judiciously with a teasing grin at Willow. "But if he's shooting the demons, that would make him the slayer." She didn't like that thought.  
  
"Nah, Leia's a total slayer," Xander said. "Just wait, you'll see."  
  
"So go on," Buffy said to Xander, "who's your favorite?"  
  
"You mean aside from the s-leia -- from Leia." Willow coughed, smothering a grin.  
  
"I always liked Luke, myself," Xander said airily, ignoring her. "Probably something to do with the lack of parents."  
  
"Aw, poor Xand." Willow patted his hand sympathetically without taking her eyes off the screen. Leaning over to Buffy, she confided, "He might’ve actually cried the first time we found out that Luke and Leia were-"  
  
"Hey!" Xander butted in a little too sharply. "No spoiling the Buffster."  
  
"The tin man is pretty Giles-like, I guess," Buffy said idly. "But if I'm Leia and Xander's Luke, who does that make you, Willow?"  
  
Just then the scene changed and Darth Vader swept onto the screen in a flurry of black cape and dramatic music.  
  
"Ooh, I could be the baddy!" she said with a grin. "What? It's not all bad. I wouldn't mind the public speaking so much if I got to wear a helmet and he's pretty awesome at the Force."  
  
"Darth Willow?" Xander said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Wills," Buffy added, "I'm just not seeing it."  
  
"How about Haaaan?" Xander said, drawing it out in a he's-so-dreamy kind of way.  
  
Willow poked him in the ribs a little sulkily. "Well at least I'd get the girl." She sighed. "No, it's okay, I can admit it. I'm R2D2."  
  
"The little robot?" Buffy asked, before breaking out into a gale of laughter. "That's actually really cute."  
  
"Plucky side-kicks come in many forms," Willow told her archly, and ate the last Dorito. 


End file.
